


Stamina

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rin is too competetive, Slight Massochism, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Because freestyle isn't the only thing they're competing in.Or, Rin is ridiculously competitive in every possible situation.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka/Kirishima Ikuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry about this.  
> I'm also not proud though.  
> I'm just kinda happy to have finally finished something instead of binge-watching Itzy and Everglow videos because I'm so gay for them it's unbelievable

**A/n: I'm not sorry about this.**

**I'm also not proud though.**

**I'm just kinda happy to have finally finished something instead of binge-watching Itzy and Everglow videos because I'm so gay for them it's unbelievable**

There was one thing about Rin that people tended to learn early on. He was ridiculously competitive. About everything. It was truly a blessing and a curse, for example, it had been that pure unadulterated determination that had gotten him this far with his swimming career, however, it also tended to get him into some, well, for lack of a better word sticky situations.

Much like the one he was currently getting himself into.

Because of course, he couldn't keep his mouth shut when Ikuya had commented on how good his stamina was in comparison to Haru's when they returned to his apartment after a short run. After all, even after all these years of training on land alongside swimming, Haru was still significantly slower on land. Haru had moved to complain however, Rin was already leaning in towards Ikuya with a grin as he spoke.

"I bet I have better stamina than Haru in other ways too,"

Quite why Haru was being brought into this so much he wasn't sure and he moved to protest but was cut off by Ikuya who gave a challenging stare.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to prove it?"

It was clear what Rin was implying however Haru found he didn't mind the direction this way going and it seemed Ikuya didn't either.

"Whoever can go the most rounds wins," Rin proposed, pulling away slightly to gauge Haru's reaction. "Haru are you in?"

Nodding wordlessly, Haru gestured over his shoulder for them to follow him towards the bedroom, jumping when Rin passed him, landing a quick swat on his ass.

"You're going down Nanase," Rin teased lightly reaching out to grab Ikuya's wrist as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, catching him off guard and pulling him into a harsh kiss.

"Not yet I'm not," Haru mumbled under his breath, moving behind Rin and placing his hands on the redhead's hips before leaning down to bite down on his neck. The moan that Rin let out into his and Ikuya's kiss told Haru everything that he needed to know as he continued his assault on Rin's neck.

"I always guessed you'd be into pain," Haru spoke quietly, one hand reaching round to snake up Ikuya's side.

"Haru!" Ikuya's voice was practically a squeak as he pulled away from the kiss, arching away both from the ticklish sensation and the coldness of Haru's hands.

Rin took this as his chance to slip Ikuya's shirt over his head, throwing it to some forgotten corner and feeling Haru doing the same, spinning around to face him and crashing their lips together.

Ikuya's hands followed Rin's previous actions, pulling both Haru and Rin's shirts off in turn before Rin pulled away, walking Haru backwards until his knees hit the bed, falling backwards and shuffling further up the mattress before Rin turned to Ikuya, spinning him around and manoeuvring him on top of Haru.

The two quickly joined together in a messy kiss as Rin struggled out of his own pants, leaving him in just his underwear before doing the same to Ikuya, albeit with more difficulty due to the position he was in.

"Wait," Ikuya breathed out as he as Haru separated, moving further down to strip Haru before moving further up, mouth wrapping around a nipple.

Rin's weight settled against his back, lips and sharp teeth brushing the skin on his neck and shoulder blades, nipping and sucking to leave behind red marks and bruises as he let his hands reach down to grab Ikuya's ass, said male gasping against Haru's skin as Rin trailed a finger down towards his entrance, circling around it but not quite pushing in.

Haru let his hands tangle in Ikuya's hair, enjoying the way his tongue trailed along his skin, teeth nipping and sucking to leave as many marks as possible although they would likely fade.

Rin moved to rest his head on Ikuya's shoulder, watching Haru's expression carefully for a moment before interrupting the moment to ask

"Do you have any lube?"

Haru cracked an eye open to look at Rin before reaching across to the bedside table, fumbling to open the draw and rummaging around before his fingers wrapped around the small bottle, throwing it in Rin's general direction as Ikuya continued his assault on Haru's chest, taking this as his opportunity to move further down, lips teasing the skin of Haru's thighs, achingly close to his dick but never getting close enough.

He could feel Rin pressing up against him as the redhead returned to his previous position, his hard length flush against his upper thigh as the redhead returned to biting harshly at his neck, drawing blood to the surface of his skin whilst he reached around to grasp his dick.

"Ikuya," Haru's voice was surprisingly steady however the slight desperate tone in his voice was still noticeable and he decided to take pity on him, reaching down and grabbing the base of Haru's dick, slowly closing his lips around the tip and sucking hard. Rin took this as his cue to take things up a notch, sliding further down, kissing and sucking along Ikuya's spine before sucking a dark mark on his ass.

He reached up to spread Ikuya open, letting his tongue slip out to prod at the entrance and relishing in the choked gasp that Ikuya let out, unable to speak due to Haru's dick which was now sliding towards the back of his throat.

Between Haru thrusting slowly down his throat, hips lifting ever so slightly off the bed and Rin's tongue teasing him, pressing in slowly before retracting once more, Ikuya wasn't sure what to focus on trying to keep his attention on not choking ass he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard and relishing in the groan he pulled from Haru.

Said male reached around Ikuya, his hand trailing down Rin's hip before coming to rest on his dick, stroking firmly with a teasing comment.

"You're trying to make yourself last longer by not being touched,"

Rin pulled away from Ikuya slightly, said male whining at the loss as the redhead shot back

"Shut up Haru,"

Although his words were harsh, he gave a few halfhearted thrusts into Haru's hand before dipping his head down to continue teasing Ikuya who had taken Haru's dick down his throat, eyes rolling back into his head.

Rin removed one hand from where it rested on Ikuya's thigh, searching the bed for the bottle of lube, grinning when his hand came into contact with it and moving as fast as humanly possible to coat his fingers so that he could continue with the task at hand.

This time, he let a finger slip in alongside his tongue, hearing and feeling Ikuya'sreaction as he moaned around Haru and tightened around Rin ever so slightly.

"Damn, do that again," Haru breathed, fingers tangling in teal hair and rolling his hips upwards.

Rin grinned and slipped in a second finger, moving his mouth upwards to suck and bite at the top of Ikuya's thighs. It seemed to work as Ikuya let out a string of moans, the vibrations shooting straight through Haru who was still buried in Ikuya's mouth.

Rin paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling of Haru's hand wrapped around him before using his free hand to steady himself against the bed, slowly spreading his fingers within Ikuya who was already so far gone.

Even so, he continued sucking Haru off, tongue swirling around the head, tasting the pre-come there and letting his hips rock back against Rin's fingers desperately as another finger joined the two already there, the redhead scissoring and spreading the digits inside him.

A muffled plead was heard from Ikuya, something along the lines of 'please' however, it was hard to be sure.

Rin grinned, complying with the attempted plead and pulling his fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube once more to cover his dick before lining up with Ikuya's entrance, staying where he was for a moment to tease him which, this time, Ikuya actually pulled away from Haru for a moment, purely to growl out some threat about if Rin didn't fuck him now he would get himself and Haru off and leave Rin to suffer. Haru, of course, didn't seem to impressed at the loss of Ikuya's mouth on his dick, letting out a grunt before agreeing with Ikuya.

And so, with a quiet grumble of annoyance, Rin pushed into Ikuya all at once, said male choking on nothing as he was filled in a way he never had been before, feeling Haru's insistent tugs on his hair and returning to his previous position, taking his dick as deep into his mouth as he could, feeling it hit the back of his throat and trying his best to control his fairly good gag reflex.

Any attempts at not choking went out the window when Rin gave a hard thrust, the force of which pushing Ikuya down further on Haru's dick.

"Damn..." Haru struggled to control himself as Ikuya's throat convulsed around him, forcing himself to stay still for Ikuya's sake until he pulled back and took a deep breath, taking Haru in deeply once more when he had caught his breath.

Rin set a steady pace, rocking into Ikuya and coming to grab his hips tightly whilst he watched Haru writhing underneath Ikuya, his grip on Ikuya's hips bruising with each hard thrust.

Unfortunately for Rin, the current position meant that he couldn't bite down on anything to muffle the embarrassingly loud noises being ripped from his throat. Unless he was to stop thrusting completely to drape himself across Ikuya's back and bite down on his neck which was currently the last thing on his mind.

Haru at least seemed to be gaining great joy in the fact that Rin was so vocal, his lips quirking up into the tiniest grin which didn't go unnoticed.

"Fuck off Haru," Rin groaned, his desperation growing with every thrust. He removed one hand from Ikuya's hip to reach around and grasp his dick which was hard, unable to get any sort of friction due to Rin holding his hips up.

There was a muffled noise from Ikuya as his hips jerked into Rin's hand and he sucked hard, the quiet hitch of Haru's breath telling them that they were all close.

The room was hot and filled with only the sounds of skin slapping skin, each of them desperately chasing their release and forgetting how they had gotten to that point to start with.

Haru was the first one to give up holding back, his hips stuttering desperately into Ikuya's mouth as he finally let go. His eyes scrunched closed as he tried not to fuck into Ikuya's mouth through the aftershocks of pleasure, feeling him swallow a couple of times around him, his tongue swiping around the head of his dick once more before he pulled away.

With his mouth now unoccupied, Ikuya was free to let the moans and groans fall out of his mouth as he approached his orgasm, the angle of Rin's thrusts hitting his prostate directly which, combined with Rin's hand jerking him off was slowly sending him over the edge.

Rin didn't seem to be holding up too well himself either, his thrusts desperate and uneven and his face flushing all the way down to his neck, mumbled compliments and moans spilling out of his mouth between his heavy gasping breaths.

The pair of them made a sight to behold and Haru gazed, awestruck, eyes flicking between their faces and appreciating the expressions on their faces, noticing the subtle changes as they got closer to their release.

Ikuya was rutting into Rin's hand, chasing his release until all of a sudden his whole body tensed, hips jerking through his release and pulling Rin over the edge too with how he squeezed down on the redhead's cock.

Rin let out a long groan, pausing his movements as he was pulled over the edge only, Haru found his gaze locked on Ikuya as ropes of cum shot out onto the bed in front of him. Haru was so lost in his own thoughts that he found himself surprised feeling both Ikuya and Rin practically collapsing on top of him. Luckily, Rin seemed to have the sense to roll to one side, halfheartedly dragging Ikuya with him so that they were all entwined together, each recovering from their orgasms.

Haru shifted slightly, immediately grabbing the other two's attention, Ikuya glancing up from where he was practically laid across Haru and Rin and the redhead simply lifted his head slightly to indicate that he was paying attention.

"So what happened to whoever can last the most rounds?" Haru's voice was almost back to its normal deadpan tone however, there was still a teasing edge to it which seemed to be enough to rile Rin up once more who immediately shot up, staring Haru down.

"You're on Nanase, I just thought maybe you'd need a break,"

"Like hell," Haru breathed out, leaning over Ikuya to slam his lips together with Rin's, forcing his way into the redhead's mouth and letting his tongue run over unnaturally sharp teeth.

Ikuya let out a frustrated groan between them and they pulled apart for air, each casting questioning glances to Ikuya who shuffled somewhat awkwardly out of the way.

"I hate to admit it but I might sit this one out,"

Rin's grin grew impossibly wider at this, unable to stop the teasing comments that escaped his lips.

"Oh? Was I too much for you?"

Ikuya gave a halfhearted shrug and a glare, muttering a quiet 'shut up, I need to be able to walk tomorrow' before Haru distracted the redhead once more with another harsh kiss, hands running over Rin's chest in intricate swirling patterns, briefly teasing pert nipples before quickly moving on down to Rin's hardening dick.

Ikuya's eyes were locked on them as they both teased each other to hardness, feeling his own dick twitching ever so slightly but not having the energy to do anything about it, for now, simply enjoying the show that was being put on before him.

Haru seemed to have done a full 180, his usual passive demeanour being replaced by one which was filled with passion, one which was currently dominating Rin, pushing him down onto the bed and raining kisses over his skin as his hand wrapped fully around Rin's dick, giving a few hard strokes before wrapping an arm under Rin's thigh and pushing it up against his chest and fumbling around for the lube.

"Never saw you as the type to bottom, Rin," Ikuya jokingly commented, Rin sending a glare in his direction at the comment.

"Shut up," The redhead mumbled, turning his head the opposite direction as he flushed a dark red, feeling Haru's cold finger pressing against his entrance and squeezing his lips together to avoid releasing any embarrassing noises.

Ikuya's eyes flicked between watching Haru's fingers sinking into Rin and the redhead's blissed-out expression, although it was hard to see with his face turned away. Ikuya quickly decided that that wouldn't do, shuffling from his previous position so that he could lean over Rin, taking in the red flush covering his face and the way he squeezed his eyes closed before quickly joining their mouths together, swallowing Rin's moans whilst Haru worked on fingering him open.

The room seemed to have doubled in temperature over the span of almost half an hour and they were each covered in a thin layer of sweat as their bodies tangled together desperately, hands grabbing anything in reach to keep themselves grounded.

It was only when he felt Haru's hand on his shoulder that Ikuya pulled away, admiring Rin's distant expression before Haru flipped the redhead over onto his hands and knees, pulling him up against his chest before thrusting in with one strong thrust. The noise that Rin let out was almost animalistic and Ikuya let a grin slip onto his face as he ducked down in front of Rin to take his dick into his mouth.

The redhead's hips jerked, eyes flying open to stare down at Ikuya who returned the look with a grin, letting his tongue dart out to swirl around the tip of Rin's dick, allowing the redhead a clear view of his action.

"Fuck," Rin let out a quiet grunt, feeling Haru's quick panting breaths against his neck as the raven-haired male began an unforgiving pace, thrusting directly into Rin's prostate. Ikuya took this as his cue to take Rin deeper into his mouth, leaving him helpless between them as they both teased him towards the edge. It took significantly less time this time to have him whining desperately, trying to both thrust into Ikuya's mouth and push himself back onto Haru and failing before deciding to give up, allowing himself to be moved around like a ragdoll as he approached his release.

His cries practically doubled in volume as he got closer to the edge, his whole body tensing as his release washed over him like a wave he could feel Ikuya swallowing around him and tried to pull away, being stopped by Haru's hands holding his hips like a vice as he too reached his peak.

"Ah..Ikuya...Too much," Rin twitched in overstimulation, feeling Ikuya hum around him before pulling away torturously slowly with a loud pop, looking up at him with a grin. "You're a little shit you know?"

Haru had pulled away now, mumbling some complaint about needing a shower, lingering where he was until the others finally got the hint to join him.

"I never thought I'd see the day Haruka Nanase actually suggested going for a shower and not a bath," Rin commented with a sly grin.

"It makes less mess in the shower,"

"So you're suggesting we go for another round?" Rin seemed greatly amused by this "Ikuya you in?"

"Dumb question,"

"What are you waiting for?" Haru was already leaving the room, Rin and Ikuya exchanging a grin before scrambling to follow after Haru.

It was safe to say that by the end of the night, Rin had forgotten all about the challenge he had proposed earlier, passing out pretty much as soon as he collapsed onto Haru's bed, limbs wrapped haphazardly around Haru and Ikuya.


End file.
